The Heart Beats Twice
by IxAmxThexFivexTailsx
Summary: Not finished yet, but I'm going to post what I have so far.


"Alright guys, come and get it!"

Shadow eagerly matched his trainers call with one of his own, even though it wasn't needed. The pokemon already knew their feeding time and were already bounding towards them before Emily or Shadow had opened their mouths. The Typhlosion smiled in amusement as the newborns shoved at one another, trying to eat more then their fill. It was nice to have newborns around. He turned towards Emily watching as she beamed at them, newborns always made Emily happy, and whatever made Emily happy made him happy.

"Emily!"

Well…except that one thing. Shadow growled lowly as his mistress turned towards the direction of her weakling of a mate and gives a warm smile of greeting as he jogs over. The incompetent cast one look at him and frowned before moving to give his fiancé a chaste kiss and folding her in a hug, giving the Typhlosion a triumphant smirk over her shoulder. Shadow resisted the urge to use a fire fang on the whelps calf and instead settled with a curled up lip.

"I wish you would spend more time with me then your pokemon."

Emily frowned, "Well maybe if you were home more often I would."

Richard pulled away putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture, " Emily please, I didn't come home only to get in another argument with you about are busy schedules and different preferences" He paused to give Shadow a look of pure loathing, Shadow jutted his neck out and snapped his fangs silently from behind his master in return. "I came home to spend time with you, come on, dinners already waiting!" Emily beamed again completely missing the transaction between the two. Giving Richard her arm they quickly headed towards the house but before they made it inside Emily stopped and called out to him.

"Come on Shadow, dinner!"

Seeing the pokemon trot over, Richard was quick to intervine, "Emily I don't want to have dinner with three, I want to have dinner with two." Shadow felt his hackles rise slightly at the undertone in the whelp's voice. Emily turned towards her fiancé frowning,

" Richard surely-"

"**No!**"

The outburst startled Emily and Shadow was quick to respond, raising his flame of mane and issuing a low threating growl. _Come on boy, push me just a little harder!_ The other pokemon continued to eat, inconspicuously watching on, all at the ready incase they were needed. They knew Richard had issues with his anger and his hate of pokemon in general. Richard sighed heavely through his nose.

"I'm sorry, stress you know? What I'm trying to get at Emily is I just want a night with you, no work, no Typhlosion, no pokemon. Just us, ok?"

Emily decided to let pass the fact that Richard had not used Shadows name. Instead she smiled and nodded before giving an apologetic look to her long time companion.

"Sorry boy, not this time."

Shadow gave low whine as he watched her retreat into the house. Why didn't she see what a he and the other pokemon saw? _Because she's too damn kind hearted, _The fire-type snorted in agreement.

"_Stupid dog."_

The words were whispered but Shadow heard them loud and clear, he whipped is head back towards the door seeing the incompetent whelp still standing there, he didn't even have time to growl before the door was slammed in his face. _Stupid dog?, Stupid dog?!,_

_STUPID DOG???!!!!! _Utter fury raced through his being, his flame of mane rising so high that it's surprising it didn't catch the stoop of the porch on fire. Sure the whelp had called him an animal before but a dog? A DOG??!!! (no offense to dog pokemon)

Shadow raced down the porch making a beeline for the other pokemon who were starting to retreat back to their different nest through-out the large property that their mistress owned. Shadow was after one pokemon in particular. Once he found his target he lunged, only to be stopped in mid air and thrown over the Alakazam's head but the fire-type quickly countered. He shot a powerful flamethrower before growling out loudly "Fight me!" Kinesis sighed as he lazily deflected the angered pokemon's attack. "Not today my friend, I am tired."

Shadow growled, his mane burning lower and lower as he focused all that energy in his gut. It was silent a few seconds before he released a howl his mane flaring back to life followed by a burst of flame that looked more like an explosion. Kinesis watched silently as the Typhlosion sat back panting slightly before murmuring, "Do you wish to talk about it?" Shadow glared as the physic pokemon levitated himself into a sitting position, curling back his lip as he spat, " How can you be so calm about this?!!"

"Because it's no use worrying when it is clear that Emily has made her choice." Kinesis replied softly, "You know the human is her choice of mate, you must learn to accept our master's decision."

"Bullshit I do!" Shadow snarled, "You don't treat a mate like he's treating her! He yells at her, belittles her, and even gets physically violent! How can you possibly be ok with that?!!"

"It is our master's choice, if she truly does not wish for such treatment she will leave him. Don't get your fur in a blunder." The physic replied eyeing Shadow as he paced in front of him. "Yes I'm aware but I'm also aware that Emily's to damn kind hearted for her own good! You know how she is! Every time he asks for forgiveness she gives it to him. And the cycle repeats and every time I have to go and watch as my Mistress heart shatters. I-I can't stand it."

Kinesis glared at him, "Have you still not headed my warning?!" Shadow growled instantly knowing what the Alakazam was referring to. "I can't change the way I feel!"

"You can and you will! You know the humans do not except such things!"

"I don't give a damn! What's the big dea-"

"**The big deal is that there are consequences for bestiality , the big deal is that they will kill you, the big deal is that will take us from Emily and she will never be allowed to have pokemon as she sits and rots in prison!!"**

Shadow stood stunned, "T-they can't do that!"

Kinesis glared "They can and they will! Now for the last time, let your feelings for her die! Put them to rest! Or you will be put death in there place." The Alakazam quickly teleported, his patience spent for the day. Honestly that pup could drive him to the brink of violence.

To drained from Kinesis words to be angry at the physic pokemon, Shadow laid his head on the ground, his eyelids lowered in thought.

_They would do that? Kill me and take the others? I never thought humans were capable of such-_

Suddenly his small ears perked as he heard loud voices, angry voices. _Emily! _

Shadow quickly bounded towards the house, skidding to a halt in front of the door. He could here them now. "IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT THE DAMN POKEMON! THOSE THINGS ARE NOTHING BUT ANIMALS FILTHLY ANIMALS!"

"HOW DARE YOU! THEY ARE NOT JUST OBJECTS, COMMON THINGS THAT HAVE NO INTELLIGENCE!-"

"ENOUGH! I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT EMILY! I'M LEAVING FOR A FEW DAYS DON'T TRY TO CONTACT ME! JUST GO PLAY WITH YOUR STUPID ANIMALS, ESPECIALLY THAT UGLY DOG!"

"SHADOW IS NOT A DOG HES-"

Shadow quickly retreated hearing the footsteps coming closer just barely missing the door slam into him as Richard followed by Emily stormed out of the house. She stopped at the steps watching as Richard stormed down the stairs heading towards his car. Quickly turning the ignition, he threw it in reverse before speeding down the road, not once looking back. Shadow watched his master apprehensively, sure enough tears started to pool in her eyes and a broken sob escaped her lips as she ran back into the house. Shadow quickly followed kicking the door close for her before bounding up the steps and into his Master's room. There he found her, hunched over, her face buried in her sheets as she wailed uncontrollably. The Typhlosion approached cautiously jumping up behind her and sitting on his haunches. She turned head to the side so he could hear her. "I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid!"

Shadow gave a low whine, moving over to her side, nuzzling her. Emily sat up and hugged him in turn. She always had loved fire-types. His heat was comforting as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. Playing with a random tuft of his fur she whimpered,

"What am I going to do?"

Her only response was a pat on the back from his paws, rubbing soothing patterns on her back.

A week went by.

Richard never came home.

-----------------------------------------(PoKeMoN)----------------------------------------------------

"Uh-huh, yes, yes, I'm really ok now mom, ok, ok, love you too, bye!"

Emily sighed, casting a glance at Shadow who was curled up at the foot of her bed watching her silently. The week had gone fairly well, Richard hadn't called, but then again that was probably for the best. She had called her mother eager to hear a familiar voice. Emily had probably just received the best advice in her life. Call the engagement off. As her mother had put it, she had tried to explain her easoning to her mother for not calling it off but her mother had quickly cut her off. _"I don't care Emily, its obvious that Richard has isssues, issues you can't fix! And it also seems he doesn't want to get help for them, you can't fix him Emily…let him go."_

"_Emily."_

Said girl blinked turning her gaze towards her Typhlosion, she forgot they could communicate as long as she had her new addition to the family. Emily glanced at the pokeball on her desk that held her prized new pokemon. A Slowking she had one for a fishing contest. She had let him out with the other pokemon but he still seemed a tad bit tense. The only other pokemon he had gotten along well with was her Alakazam. Then again that's no surprise, they were both physic pokemon. To the think the power this one had though! He could connect their thoughts through his pokeball and he had learned that trick rather quickly no matter how good a teacher Kinesis was! She had decided to keep him in his pokeball until she could go out to the field with him and spend a day or so with him and the other pokemon.


End file.
